Five Times Pam And Jim Acted Like Kids
by EmilyHalpert
Summary: Five times Pam and Jim acted like kids. Just some short near drabbles.


A/N: 

Seriously? Is anyone under the delusion I own these characters? I do own some of the items mentioned in this story, but these characters, not so much.

Thanks to edo518 for the beta.

* * *

_Bubbles…_

"Jim, where are we going?" Pam asked. It was Saturday afternoon, and Jim had insisted they go to the park, but wouldn't tell Pam why. All she knew was that he was carrying something in a bag, and was in a hurry to get to wherever it was that they were going.

"We're almost there… just hurry up!"

"Your legs are longer, I can't keep up."

"Fine," Jim slowed his pace down so Pam was no longer being pulled behind him. "Okay, see… here we are."

Pam looked around, and all she saw was grass. "Um, Jim… middle of nowhere? You dragged me halfway through the park for grass? There was grass at the entrance."

"Ah, but there were crowds at the entrance. Here we are alone."

"So you took me out here to murder me? Nice, Halpert."

"Just look in the bag, Beesly."

Pam rummaged through it curiously, "Bubbles?"

"Yes… bubbles. Come on now, they won't blow themselves."

They took turns blowing the bubbles and racing and trying to catch.

Jim laughed, "Pam, you've got bubbles all over your head, come here." Jim proceeded to kiss the top of her head, popping bubbles with each kiss. "Yum, soapy."

_Teddy Bears_

"Uh, Pam… seriously, they are everywhere."

"I know, but… I like them all… How can I choose?"

Jim and Pam surveyed the scene before them. Pam had been collecting teddy bears since her childhood, and couldn't bear to part with any of them.

"Just a few… so we can see the bed. Like this one," Jim picked up a panda bear by the arm.

"NO!" Pam shouted. "Not Nameless!"

"Nameless? He doesn't even have a name and you want him around?"

Pam took the bear and comforted him as if he was a child. "Nameless _is_ his name, silly."

Jim sighed and picked up another one – "This one?"  
"Paige!"

The cycle continued, with Pam recalling each bear's name in sequence (Leo, Chrissie, Panda, Orlando, Chocolate, Maine, Angel, and March) until Jim sighed in defeat.

"Seriously, Pam… all of these are important to you?"

"Yeah, the ones that don't mean anything are in a box at my mom's."

"You mean there's _more_?"

_Skipping _

"I'm tiiiiiireddddddddd," whined Jim.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't locked the keys in the car, we wouldn't have to walk all the way back to your apartment. Besides, it's only another mile…"

"This is not the romantic date I had planned. Besides, once we get the keys we have to walk back to the car."

"Quit whining and skip," Pam had started skipping and was now a few feet ahead of Jim.

"What?" Jim called after her, confused.

"Skip, silly. It's faster, and besides, it's fun. Just try it."

Jim started trying to skip, but he nearly tripped trying to do it correctly.

"Not like that. Here. Watch." Pam demonstrated the correct way. "This foot, then this one. No, slower. Okay... yeah, see you got it."

Jim was finally skipping, albeit slowly.

"Now speed it up."

"I feel like a dork."

"Well, you kind of look like one too, but who cares? Aren't you having fun?"  
Jim hated to admit it, but he was. He hadn't skipped in years (if ever, it wasn't exactly the most manly thing to do), but there was a smile spreading across his face.

"Skip, Skip, Skip to my Lou." Pam started singing as they skipped.

_Playground _

"Jim, dinner was enough, I'm stuffed, lets just go home," Pam pleaded as Jim drove.

"No, just one more stop… then it will be the perfect date."

"Jim… I'm with you, it already _was_ perfect."

"Cheesy, Beesly."

Jim pulled up in front of a deserted playground, and they got out of the car.

"Swings!" Pam ran over to the swings and started pumping. "I haven't gone swinging in years. I used to be able to swing for hours, just trying to reach the clouds."

"Pam, you know those things are only rated for like 60 pounds, right?"

"You calling me fat?" Pam joked.

"Yes. Because you weigh more than a nine year old, you are a big, fat, sea monster."

Pam jumped off the swing, "Race ya to the slide."

"No fair! You got a head start."

"And you've got long legs," Pam called behind her.

Jim chased after Pam, and caught her right before she slid down. "Tickle attack!"

They both fell down in front of the slide, laughing.

"Uncle, uncle!" Pam shouted, unable to control her laughter.

_Chalk _

"Pam?"

"In here, watching TV," Pam called out.

"Present time!" Jim dangled a bag in front of Pam.

"Ooh, Target. Gimme gimme."

Jim handed the bag to Pam, and she ripped into it as if it was Christmas morning.

"Chalk! Jim! I love it… but where am I going to draw? I would look really stupid drawing out on the sidewalk with the five year olds!"

"We have a patio… now go draw," Jim shooed her out the door to the back.

Pam excitedly opened the cellophane wrapper and dumped the chalk out. "Look Jim!" she called as she scribbled on the patio.

Jim pulled up a chair to the door, and just watched as she filled the patio with color. Too quickly, the chalk was worn down to stubs, and the patio was filled with an ocean scene, complete with fish, seaweed, oysters, and an octopus in the upper corner.

* * *

End Notes:

Along with getting paid to read and go swimming, this is why I love my job. I get paid to act like a kid.

Review if you like (I know I would like it)


End file.
